


nothing ventured, nothing gained

by astromantic



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Switching, nielwink ss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromantic/pseuds/astromantic
Summary: The sultry gazes and half-lidded eyes—even Jihoon’s touch lingering a second longer than Daniel is used to is enough to send sparks through his body, and the thrill of Jihoon having something new planned builds anxiety, both from fear and excitement, deep in the pit of Daniel's stomach."It’s such a shame..." Jihoon teases, "You have such a big one, but you never get to use it. Don’t you want to try it once, hyung?"





	nothing ventured, nothing gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nalbwanalbwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalbwanalbwa/gifts).



> written for the prompt: **bottom!daniel topping jihoon for the first time.**
> 
> for the lovely anne who thankfully threw me a bone with this prompt. hopefully i did it enough justice!

Daniel has a feeling that something different is going to happen today. 

He can’t tell at first; not sure if it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him. But he notices the subtle hints: Jihoon’s body language that seems out of character even for someone as fickle as he is. The sultry gazes and half-lidded eyes—even Jihoon’s touch lingering a second longer than Daniel is used to is enough to send sparks through his body, and the thrill of Jihoon having something new planned builds anxiety, both from fear and excitement, deep in the pit of Daniel's stomach.

 

 

Their relationship is certainly more than meets the eye; it’s a miracle how they’ve managed to keep it secret all this time, especially given their mutual affinity in pushing the limits.

It started out simple: rushed make-out sessions behind stage—sometimes tongue, never teeth—until eventually they became unable to keep their hands off each other, resulting in one particularly dangerous situation in which Jihoon palmed Daniel through his crotch right before a performance, sending their beloved center off to the stage: lightheaded, dizzy, and with a hardly concealed erection.

But admittedly, the experience had been a complete turn-on for Daniel, letting Jihoon toy with him, throwing the two of them into dangerous situations, despite the risk. It didn’t take long for the both of them to realize how well this power dynamic fit; how much Daniel desired to be taken care of, in more ways than one. Jihoon was surprisingly good at taking the lead—a born natural—and despite their size differences, had no trouble with providing Daniel the dominance he craved; easing Daniel into a pliant state before taking him, bent over, face pressed flat against the sheets as the older boy moans Jihoon’s name like a prayer.

So when Jihoon finally approaches him that evening, after a day of being strung along and teased by the younger boy’s antics with a hushed _“I’m coming over to your room tonight_ ” exchanged secretly during rehearsal, Daniel can sense something is up.

 

 

They’re overseas, having arrived a few days before their concert as a chance to explore the city. _Enjoy your trip, get a little sightseeing here and there, blend in with the locals._ And while their extroverted groupmates are dying to go out, radiating with enthusiasm to visit the tourist attractions and try out the local cuisine, Daniel and Jihoon decide to opt out of the group activities this time; using the excuse of wanting to stay behind to catch up on their rest, _maybe_ indulge in a few gaming here and there—nothing that would particularly cause suspicion if otherwise questioned.

They’ve been separated into individual rooms this time again, not that it does anything to stop Jihoon from making his way to Daniel’s room regardless. And to make things easier, Daniel had requested for a second room key from the hotel staff when their manager was out of sight, and slipped the card into Jihoon’s pocket right after their secret exchange during rehearsal on the implication that Jihoon’s invited to come into Daniel’s room anytime he likes, no need for prearrangements.

 

When Jihoon enters the room, he instantly makes himself at home; immediately throwing his travel bag onto the chair before joining Daniel on the bed and climbing on top of his boyfriend’s lap. The fire in Jihoon’s eyes is dangerous, and he inches forward just enough to place his hands on top of Daniel’s shoulders before breathlessly capturing the older boy’s lips against his own.

At first it’s gentle—a _“I’m back, I’ve missed you_ ” kiss—before Jihoon steadily starts to deepen it, methodically adding more tongue and tilting his head to allow Daniel more access. Far gone is the notion of a kiss as just a mere greeting, and its already clear by the way Jihoon groans into his mouth that things are starting to heat up.

Jihoon parts from Daniel’s lips and moves down until he reaches Daniel’s neck, breath heavy against the skin enough to make his hair stand. Teeth graze the flesh before plush lips do, and then Jihoon sucks in, right in the dip between neck and shoulder—hard enough that Daniel knows it’ll blemish shortly after.

“Already in the mood? This early?” Daniel groans once he feels Jihoon’s mouth moving on mark a new territory, leaving a trail of saliva along the way as he latches onto Daniel’s collarbone. Jihoon hums a faint _mmhmm_ into the skin in acknowledgement, and his hands are already starting to work their way in unbuttoning Daniel’s shirt.

It always starts out like this: actions driven solely by lust, actions speaking louder than words when trying to convey their true desire. And it’s clear that Jihoon wants him, _Daniel_ , this, and _now_ , and Daniel is never one to say no. Especially not to Jihoon.

“Take it off, hyung.” Jihoon commands, already finished with the buttons, “The pants too.”

Jihoon moves back, allowing Daniel enough wiggle room to slip off his pants, stripping down to his underwear before Jihoon sits back down on his thighs, sweatpants to bare skin, taking Daniel into another kiss as he grinds against Daniel’s thinly covered crotch. Just the motion alone, not to mention the pure lust emitting from every movement of Jihoon’s tongue in his mouth, is enough to send Daniel into overdrive; feeling his cock grow harder with every second, suffocated and constrained in the fabric of his briefs.

Jihoon, somehow both an angel and a devil in disguise, finally helps him out after a bit of teasing, tugging the briefs downwards and exposing Daniel’s cock. And before Daniel realizes it, Jihoon slips his own member out of his sweatpants—of course, how typical that Jihoon _wouldn’t_ be wearing underwear in anticipation for this—and holds it in his hand along with Daniel’s.

Jihoon is big, surprisingly impressive for someone as small and cute as he is, and though it doesn’t nearly match Daniel’s in girth, the length is just perfect enough that it hits Daniel’s prostate with accuracy every time, reducing the elder to a moaning mess. And with the feeling of it pressed against Daniel’s, all Daniel can think about is how good he’s going to feel once he’s filled up with Jihoon’s cock, bottoming out as he comes untouched yet again—

What Jihoon says next throws him out of those thoughts.  
  


“Hyung, I was thinking...” Jihoon bites his lip, letting a sigh out through pursed lips as he delicately wraps his fingers around both their members together, “... that maybe you’d be the one to top today.”

On reflex, Daniel’s eyes widen at the suggestion. He tenses up, feeling his throat becoming instantly dry. “Huh?”

“I mean, it’s such a shame...” Jihoon teases. A mischievous smile appears on his face as he slowly starts to pump his and Daniel’s cocks with smooth, languid strokes. “You have such a big one but you never get to use it. Don’t you want to try it one time, hyung?”

Daniel whimpers, resisting the urge to thrust back into Jihoon’s warm and familiar hand. He’s not sure whether or not it’s a trick—whether Jihoon is just playing around or whether his offer is actually genuine. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.” Jihoon responds, “To be honest, I’ve been wondering how it’d feel for a long time. You look so cute and sexy whenever I’m taking you. Made me a little curious to know if it really feels as good as you make it look.”

Jihoon continues. “So I tried it. First with my fingers, then with one of our toys. And it felt pretty good—not great—so I figured, why not try the real thing?” It comes off so matter-of-factly, like Jihoon is doing nothing more than reading a newspaper despite the image of Jihoon playing with himself doing too much for Daniel’s vivid imagination. He subconsciously lets out a groan at the thought, prompting Jihoon release the chuckle he had been holding back: like a sadistic devil, taking joy in knowing how well he can affect Daniel with just words alone.

He’s still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing—trying to figure out when and where Jihoon had the time to experiment, and _why_ he didn’t ask Daniel to join. But before the thoughts can form into a comprehensible response, Jihoon leans into his ear, hands still loosely gripping their members, and he’s so close that Daniel can feel goosebumps forming from Jihoon’s breath against his neck. “So what do you say, hyung? You in?”

Daniel can’t say no. Not after Jihoon painted such a vivid portrait of himself: hole stretched out, cheeks flushed red, taking Daniel’s cock as his face contorts in pleasure. It’s nothing they’ve tried before—not with Jihoon on the receiving end anyway, and to say he’s opposed to having a taste for himself would be a lie.

Giving his young lover the confirmation he desires, Daniel sucks in a breath and nods, and presses his forehead against Jihoon’s. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “I want to.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help guide you.” Jihoon grins, leaning in to peck Daniel on the lips. An implied _that’s it, good boy_. “But first things first...”

Jihoon lifts himself from his position on Daniel’s lap, heading straight for his bag to retrieve what Daniel makes out to be three things: condoms, lube, and—

Is that...?  
  


Jihoon smiles as he retreats back to Daniel, waving the conspicuous object at hand. Daniel squints; it’s small, a circular silicone shape and...

Daniel doesn’t need to see it up close to finally realize that it’s a cock ring.

Without a word, and with that same devious grin plastered on his face, Jihoon hovers over Daniel again, slipping the ring over the base of Daniel’s half-hard cock and tucks it under his balls. The feeling isn’t unfamiliar; they’ve used it once, twice before, but never when it’s been actively stimulated and Daniel can feel his legs involuntarily shudder when Jihoon teases his fingers along the shaft.

“I don’t want you coming first and getting soft on me before I’ve had a chance to finish,” Jihoon explains, “This is only fair, right? I promise I’ll take care of you after, don’t worry.”

All Daniel can do is nod as Jihoon (somewhat unsuccessfully) tries to reassure him by flashing an eye smile. Jihoon reaches for the condom next, tearing it out of the packaging. But instead of putting it on himself like they’ve done in the past, he slides the rubber over Daniel’s cock.

With Daniel prepared, Jihoon lies down on his back next to him, sliding his sweatpants off, and lifts his knees up in the air as he turns to Daniel and hands him the lube. Daniel takes it, unsure at first, but then pops open the bottle and maneuvers himself to fit in between Jihoon’s legs.

He hadn’t prepared himself for the sight of Jihoon looking up at him expectantly, alluring eyes and glossy lips, like the embodiment of desire, and _god_ it’s a relief Jihoon made him wear the cock ring, because with Jihoon under him like this, Daniel has a feeling he wouldn’t last ten seconds without it once he’s inside.

Is this how he looks to Jihoon too? How does Jihoon do it?

Snapping Daniel out of his thoughts, Jihoon lifts his legs up higher to catch his attention. “Spread me apart.” Jihoon commands, eyeing the lube, “Just like how I do for you.”

Like a dog obeying its owner, Daniel does as he’s told and throws Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders. He squeezes the lube onto his hand, letting it coat his fingers before he circles them around Jihoon’s hole.

“Start off with two, hyung. I can take it.” Jihoon says. The younger boy flinches slightly once the cool substance makes contact with his skin, and he holds his breath when Daniel starts to press his fingers against the entrance, exhaling only after Daniel pushes in past the initial resistance.

It’s a new sensation: feeling how tight Jihoon is, the ring of flesh clenched around Daniel’s fingers. The slight whimper coming out of Jihoon’s mouth is the green light Daniel needs to continue, so he starts moving his hand, fingering Jihoon with the same movements used on him: rough and deep, trying different angles to seek out Jihoon’s prostate. Which Daniel thinks he’s found after the sixth thrust, judging by the way Jihoon throws his head back, eyes glazed at ceiling as he clenches his teeth to suppress the volume of his moans. But Daniel is still hestitant, he needs affirmation, needs to hear Jihoon telling him what to do, so he asks to make sure. “Am I doing okay, Hoonie?”

“Yes, so good,” Jihoon cries out, nodding fervently, “You’re doing so well, hyung. Add one more, _please_ —“

What Jihoon wants is what Jihoon gets; Daniel slides his fingers out before adding a third one in, stretching out Jihoon’s rim even wider to accommodate the additional digit. And Jihoon is so hot, both the inside of his body and his physical appearance: his sweat-drenched hair sticking to his forehead, flushed red and teary eyes, whimpering and trembling oh-so-slightly each time Daniel’s fingers brush against his prostate.

It’s overwhelming erotic: the visuals, coupled with the sounds coming from Daniel’s fingers going in and out of Jihoon’s hole. In his lust-induced trance, Daniel grabs his cock with his free hand, jerking off to the view in front of him, feeling beads of precum forming at tip of his dick from pure arousal.

It catches Jihoon’s attention immediately; when he meets Daniel’s eyes again, the younger boy tantalizingly licks his lips. “Okay, big boy. Looks like you’ve had enough fun.” Jihoon chuckles, finding amusement in Daniel’s desperate state. He lowers his eyes, and in his deep voice, finally commands: “I want you inside me now.”

The moment of truth: what he and Jihoon have been waiting for all night. Daniel pulls his fingers out and Jihoon groans at the sudden emptiness, leaving his hole gaping and begging to be stuffed again.

Jihoon holds his legs to his chest, tucking his arms underneath his knees to allow Daniel more accessibility. Daniel grabs the lube again, and this time he slicks up his cock with the substance: an extra precaution to ensure Jihoon’s comfort. The younger boy briefly mentioned experimenting with a toy before, but a dildo can never compare to the real thing—Daniel knows that from experience—and he isn’t sure how well Jihoon can actually take it on his first try.

Daniel nudges the head of his cock against Jihoon’s entrance, sucking in a breath before he pushes in. “I’m going in now, Hoon. You ready?”

Jihoon bites his lip and nods. “Do it slow, hyung. I want to feel you filling me up.”

Daniel does as he’s told and pushes his cock in slowly, inch-by-inch, savoring the feeling of Jihoon’s walls clenching around him for the first time. And Jihoon is _so tight_ , as if the prep from Daniel’s fingers did nothing to truly prepare the both of them for his size, and Jihoon’s body trembles trying to adjust to the feeling of having Daniel inside.

“You okay? Can I start moving?” Daniel asks worriedly. He brushes Jihoon’s bangs to the side, and bends forward to leave a gentle kiss onto Jihoon’s forehead as a way to soothe him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jihoon says, noticeably trying to mask the initial pain with a nervous smile. “Just don’t hold back, alright?”

Using that as reinforcement, Daniel pulls out slightly and then thrusts back in with a single motion, earning a loud gasp followed by a whine from Jihoon underneath him.

It’s hard at first; Daniel isn’t used to being on the giving end and he’s sure he’s more than clumsy with his (lack of) technique. It’s a few more awkward thrusts with an unintentionally erratic rhythm until the pained expression starts to disappear from Jihoon’s face, muscles relaxed and mouth hung open as a slew of high-pitched moans come with every thrust, and Daniel gets all the encouragement he needs once he senses Jihoon grinding his hips back to build a steady pace.

“Am I better than the toy?” Daniel murmurs, seeking praise.

“Yes—” Jihoon hisses, and then cries out, “Right there, hyung. Deeper—ah, _oh my god_...” And judging by the way Jihoon’s eyes roll back and the strangled moan that follows immediately after, Daniel has finally hit Jihoon’s prostate. He thrusts deeper this time, picking up the pace once his hips start getting used to the timing and movement. _Push and pull, in and out, do it the way Jihoon wants it, rougher, deeper, faster—_

Jihoon pulls him down next, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s head and he buries Daniel’s face into his neck, letting his loud moans resonate deep into Daniel’s ear.

“You’re doing so well hyung—ah,” Jihoon’s words come out slurred, high from pleasure. “You’ve been taking me so well, I always feel good when I’m inside you.” A choked-out cry escaping from his throat briefly interrupts his chain of thought, but Jihoon continues. “Am I making you feel good too, hyung? Do you like fucking me like this?”

Hearing Jihoon ramble on, mind clouded and delirious from getting his ass fucked for the first time, does more to Daniel’s arousal than the actual stimulation itself. “ _Fuck_ Jihoon, yes—you feel so perfect, I want to come inside you so bad, please—”

“No,” Jihoon chides, still managing to remain stern despite his current state, “You can’t come before me, don’t forget what I told you.”

Daniel lets out an involuntary whimper: an apologetic reflex whenever Jihoon reprimands him for misbehaving. But it’s not his fault that the feeling of being inside Jihoon is so euphoric that it has Daniel nearly seeing stars from not being able to have a proper release. He’s so desperate to finish, and knowing he can only do so once Jihoon comes first, he begins stroking Jihoon’s cock, matching the timing so that it synchronizes with each thrust.

It catches Jihoon off-guard, and his eyes widen in shock. Daniel has half a mind to stop and apologize, knowing how vengeful the younger boy can get when Daniel acts before he’s granted the permission to do so. But what he’s (pleasantly) met with instead is a stream of moans, steadily increasing in volume and frequency, and the word “hyung, hyung, _hyung_ ” escaping from Jihoon’s lips like a desperate mantra.

Jihoon doesn’t warn Daniel when his orgasm comes. Daniel is still fucking and pumping Jihoon’s cock when the younger boy lets out one last cry as he thrusts his hips upwards and arches his back, letting his release spill all over his abdomen and Daniel’s hand.

 

They stop to let Jihoon recover, still sensitive from the bliss of his orgasm. Daniel waits a few moments, when Jihoon’s breathing looks like it’s become regulated again, and then pulls out: still erect, still pained by the urge to come, no thanks to the restraint around his member.

The cock ring feels like torture now, but thankfully Jihoon hasn’t forget about Daniel and the promise. “Okay hyung, lie on your back.” Jihoon instructs. He picks himself up from the bed, retrieves a towel to wipe the mess off his body, and rejoins Daniel again, this time in reverse, with Daniel on his back and Jihoon situating himself in between the elder’s legs.

First, Jihoon removes the condom, revealing Daniel’s raw, throbbing member, soaked with precum accumulated in the latex. Next to slide off is the cock ring and the groan that escapes Daniel’s throat comes out dangerously _loud_ , because thank _god_ it’s about time Daniel finally gets the long-awaited relief he needed.

What Daniel doesn’t expect next is for Jihoon to start sucking him off, burying his face deep against Daniel’s groin until he feels lips pressed against his balls and the head of his cock reaching the back of Jihoon’s throat. Jihoon stays there for a moment, breathing laboriously through his nose— _one… two… five… eight…_ Daniel counts, a truly impressive level of deep-throat ability—until the younger boy pulls off, leaving a messy string of saliva connecting his mouth to Daniel’s length.

This feels _right_. It’s better this way; letting Jihoon take the lead role with Daniel as a supporting figure in the confines of their bedroom. He’s too wrapped up in the moment to see what Jihoon is about to do next, still reveling in the feeling of Jihoon’s throat around his raw cock, but soon he feels his legs being spread; Jihoon’s hands pressed against his inner thighs to push them further apart. The anxiety builds up in Daniel’s throat and his cock twitches in anticipation for more.

Jihoon puts a hand to his mouth and starts coating the tips of his fingers with a generous amount of saliva. Daniel has an idea what Jihoon has in mind—remembering the scene from earlier that night, not too long ago on the opposite side—and sure enough, Jihoon rubs them tantalizingly around the rim of Daniel’s unused hole, causing the older boy to shudder.

“I’ll do both for you,” Jihoon offers. “That only seems fair, given how much you’ve done for me tonight.”

Not unexpectedly, Jihoon finds Daniel’s prostate easily with just a few thrusts of his fingers. The pleasure only magnifies when Jihoon lowers his head back down again and wraps his lips around the shaft as he begins to bob up and down on Daniel’s cock while simultaneously fingerfucking Daniel’s hole with sharp thrusts straight towards his prostate. The feeling is so intense—god how Daniel has missed this—that his whole body goes numb: all sensations concentrated only on the stimulation of his ass and cock. Daniel grips into the sheets for stability, though it barely helps to control his body’s thrashing, and it’s not long before he finally feels his orgasm approaching from having his prostate milked.

Daniel lets out a strangled groan before thrusting into Jihoon’s mouth one last time, followed up with smaller convulses as he spurts his come directly into Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon gives his cock one last suck and runs his tongue along the slit to capture any last drop of come before pulling away with a “pop.” He crawls forward, signaling to Daniel with a nod and a raise of his eyebrows, _open your mouth, this is your treat_ , _drink up_. And so Daniel opens his mouth, allowing Jihoon to latch his lips onto his, moaning as the liquid flows into his mouth and god—he can taste himself on Jihoon’s tongue, salty and bitter mixed in with the subtle sweetness of lip gloss, before he swallows it down.

Jihoon pulls away first, wiping away any remnants of saliva off his face with the back of his hand, and rolls over to lie down beside Daniel.

“You did well hyung, that was fun.” Jihoon says finally, breaking the momentary silence. He cozies up to Daniel, making himself comfortable before he drapes his arm around the older boy’s chest and closes his eyes: a satisfied expression plastered on his face as he basks in their afterglow.

“It was.” Daniel agrees, breathing hard and glancing up at the ceiling. “But no more cock rings again, _please_.”

“Well then,” Jihoon smirks, and the slight upward tug of his lip is already an implication that he’s not ready to given into Daniel’s demands just yet. “That means we’ll need to keep practicing until you can last long enough inside me without one on, doesn't it?”

Daniel blinks. He hadn’t expected to receive an invitation to top again so soon; doesn’t this mean he did a good enough job for Jihoon to desire more? He beams a little with pride at the realization and considers Jihoon’s words.

As much as loves to let Jihoon take control, he’s definitely not one to turn down such a golden opportunity.

“Sounds like a plan.” Daniel responds.

It doesn’t hurt to change it up every once in a while, right?

**Author's Note:**

> another big thank you to tori for organizing this little fic exchange. you're the best ♡
> 
> also make sure to read all the other fics in the SS collection if you haven't already! thank you~


End file.
